Her third rendezvous
by kdlovehg
Summary: Katniss knew she never stood a chance as a teenager amongst the girls who vied for the attention of heartthrob Peeta Mellark. She was underfed, had plaited pigtails, her nights were spent working and her days studying. So how does Katniss find herself on a date, years later with one of the richest men in the nation? Can she break his 3 dates only rule or is this challenge too much?


Summary: As a graceless teenager, Katniss knew she never stood a chance amongst the girls who vied for the attention of heartthrob Peeta Mellark. When she was underfed and had plaited pigtails, her nights were spent working illegally to help support her family and her days were spent studying and begging. At the same time, Peeta would return from a private all boys school, full of food as he'd rest in one of the richest areas of Panem.

So how does Katniss find herself on a date, years later with one of the richest men in the nation?

One that's now darker, dangerous and all too tempting. Could she break this magnate's three dates only rule? Or is this rebel too stubborn to take on the challenge?

* * *

Peeta pov

The heavy wooden door slams shut behind me, cutting me off from the last light source. The darkness seems to swallow me, making me question whether or not my eyes are closed when what I see never changes. Its times like these when my mind seems to conjure up shadows that would make even the bravest child tremble in fear of being watched and stalked.

Since growing up I've realised that people don't always tell the truth. They like to play on your emotions. My elder brothers were always good at that.

The small smudged window between me and the rest of Panem showed what I thought. The coast was clear. It always had been. My head thuds against the glass and I wonder how hard I'd have to hit it in order to leave a crack.

Of all the people I could have seen whilst the skyrocket in financial profits from trading, led me many miles away from home - it was her. Of course, I had to catch a glimpse of my younger sister: Primrose; happy, hyper - from all the sugar in her hot chocolate no doubt – and on a day out with her friends. If Prim had seen me wandering away from the Capitol's train station and into the forests of District 12 - that are infested with these odd yellow weeds – in search of a dahlia flower, I'm sure she'd chide me. It didn't matter that I was four years her senior; I'm meant to be looking at the stacks of blueprints and contracts that are currently aboard the train, on the desk of my temporary office – and she knows it. My focus should be on marble and white quartz surfaces, buildings twice the size of trees and the new estates that are under construction. If Prim caught me, I know she wouldn't let me go without demanding an explanation.

So yes, I'm a grown man that's hiding from my baby sister because I don't want to get scolded. Though, I prefer to see it as me protecting her from the truth, if only to stop her getting hurt. Despite being the 'outcast' in the family that's one thing I'd never intentionally do. I glance down at my watch and frown as the hands tick along. It's nine already.

Finnick, my architect, would have been at the justice hall over an hour ago, and I know my project manager Plutarch must be impatiently waiting for my arrival. I still need to approve the final plans for the buildings upgrade. If the odds are in my favour they won't have killed each other by the time I get there. I reach for the handle, considering leaving.

Then again, Prim could see me. And I wouldn't want that. Honestly I don't even think the men would mind much if I stayed out a little while longer.

My hand falls back to my side.

Let the men think I'm planning something, that'll excuse my delay – or absence. It's not like their view of me will change very quickly in the next few hours. If anything, they'll grow more tired of me and my 'egotistical' ways, but what's another label? My mother has plenty for me.

"We're closed" a voice calls out dully.

I spin around, rigid. I raise my arms and keep my legs slightly bent. Though I haven't wrestled since I left school, I know instinctively what move I'll use if anyone tries to attack – even if they sound too lackadaisical to try it. I suppose that's one of the perks of being paranoid.

I squint into what I thought was a black void, now realising that I'm not alone. Someone's here. The question is where? I shuffle back, closer to the window trying to maintain what little light I have.

"Sorry", it grumbles. "I didn't expect to frighten you".

I furrow my eyebrows at the delicate voice. It's unquestionably female – husky, even with its sarcastic tone. She sounds… almost pure in how vivid she speaks. I suppose it just seemed to lack any real anger - well except for that nonchalant apology.

I clear my throat and stand up straight; my arms still hesitate though. "You didn't" I state.

"Shame. You should be careful, might knock yourself out".

Surprised, my lips twitch upwards. I let my arms fall to my side and shrug off my blazer.

"Now, now" she continues tauntingly, "While I've got nothing against a man, I'd". She pauses to clear her throat. The sound of shuffling fills the room. "Well I think it'd be best if you wait outside. The action doesn't start for a bit anyway".

The action; as in for a show? Oh, I didn't walk into another brothel again did I? Is that why the backdoor was open? The blood rushes to my cheeks. Not another innuendo.

I step back again, pressing my back against the window. My eyes begin to adjust as I wait for my face to lose its pinkness. A blurry figure stands amongst rows of theatre seats arranged and angled so that they face a stage, slightly above eye level. A large machine sits in the middle of the stage - a projector of some sort. I glance up noticing some faint images of stars and satellites, frozen as though someone paused a show. Realisation sinks in. This must be a planetarium.

Its then that I notice the fuzzy quality of the image; the dust covering the frayed seats and the floor… well its filthier than I was when I was born. My smile falls.

It's been years. I haven't been here since I was a kid. Back then I used to sneak in; now I just stumble in. This isn't right though. When I was younger everything seemed… better. Majestic even; this was something to marvel at.

A lot of money was spent on this place. I guess that's the irony of it.

The structural engineer in me questions how this aged building's still standing.

"I'll wait".

"You can't" she states. I squint trying to make out another form. Is she waiting for someone?

"Why?".

"Safety. It's Tuesday and you're wearing the wrong shoes. Is that a good enough reason? We don't need this place shut down because you can't follow some simple rules". She doesn't explain who "we" is. I glance down at my shoes. There's nothing wrong with them. I can't see them properly but they can't be that bad. I had them cleaned last week. How could they be wrong? She can't even see them from over there so how would she know?

As a matter of fact, who is she? Surely she can't be security, the law enforcement in this district only ever employed men. Unless she also snuck in, in which case why would she give herself away?

My silence must prompt her to continue, "If you go now, I'll reserve you a seat". Ah, she's a manger. I think. I glance back out the window. There doesn't seem to be anyone outside.

"I can't imagine you'll be fighting people off".

The shuffling starts again. I suppose she doesn't appreciate my dry tone. Much like how I don't appreciate her telling me to leave. The scent of fresh soil and pine needles wafts by, with a trace of… pinewood? It's oddly refreshing in its unmistakable sharpness. Did the trees outside smell like that? No – they were earthier. It's comforting in an entirely new way.

My stomach grumbles slightly; mute but I can feel the effect. When did I last eat? A few hours ago? No. It must have been last night. Supper. I remember because I usually have tea straight after. Yet last night, my mother decided to submit a financial report to one of the major news stations in Panem to self-promote the family business. I didn't expect it so there was no way I could prepare for the surge in demand. I was in such a rush today that I gave myself no time to eat. I assumed I'd rectify that on the train journey here.

"Door's next to you" she says. I smile remembering my innuendo. Stupid back door.

"I'm afraid I'm not here to see the show, a private one at least. And I think that's the real shame".

"Well don't act coy on my account" she says sarcastically. I snort. What? I couldn't help it. I shrug my shoulders even though she can't see. It's sort of nice to be teased. Not many people do it; as a matter of fact it's been years since someone dared joke on my behalf. Maybe they thought I'd fire them. Either way I like it.

"Alright, alright, I won't. I came to see it years ago. The show that is. The real one, not yours, though I'd be up for that".

"Years ago?" she asks, her voice louder. "Well lucky for you it's never been updated. The astronomers gave up as soon as you saw it. They said that's it! The chosen one has seen it all. No bother looking for anything else".

"They were always smart like that" I agree stepping forward, once again immersing myself into the darkness. It's liberating having no idea of where I'm going. Just being able to walk - ah, shoot! My face scrunches up as I clutch my knee. Dammit! I must have walked into a table corner. The area begins throbbing and I press harder, scrunching up my blazer in the process, trying to breathe through the pain.

I jolt back, cursing as I put pressure on my leg. Something brushed by me. Then I catch a glimpse of her; her shadow at least. She seems the same height as me, but in the dark it's easy to misjudge. I don't see the outline of any hair. Perhaps she's just cut it short? Straightened it out? Her figure doesn't reveal much, a hint of curves perhaps? And those can't be chunky boots. It's too blurry to be sure. Something flares out near her legs and it's easy to assume she's wearing some type of dress - loose but fitting.

Why am I even wasting time guessing? "Do you mind turning on the light?".

I shift pressure on and off of my knee. "It'd be helpful to see what I'm walking into".

"Ah but that's costly sir. We don't waste money on just anything". I give a breathy chuckle. Something in her tone makes me believe her. Then again it could just be the state of this place. She's right either way.

I move closer to her; to that voice. Who does she think she is mocking me, a Mellark? My mother would give kill her if she heard – not that she'd care though. I grin at the thought of them meeting.

The woman steps closer to me, her footfall nearly impossible to hear. She must know every inch of this place, any normal person would have smacked into something by now.

"Right". I startle at how quiet she sounds. How far away. She's moving, taunting me by dashing around this place leaving me lost. I want to tell her not to keep her distance but she might be uncomfortable. Of course she is, she doesn't want to be around some insane and potentially dangerous man ranting off to her. "Anyway, what are you doing here, if not to see the stars inside?".

"It's warm" I blurt out only half-lying, knowing that there's no way there is actually a heating system installed. "I might catch a cold outside".

"Sure" she says quietly, all humour erased from her voice. I must have done something wrong. "You know there's a marketplace not far from here. There are a lot of people out at this time. That generally warms up an area, doesn't it? And if not then I know they sell good soup there".

"I guess" I say absentmindedly, the pain in my leg forgotten. "I suppose I just prefer it here. Prevents me from venturing outside at least – and it has some type of appeal to it".

"Look man-".

"What if no-one comes?" I ask stubborn. I don't want to leave, whether it the building or the woman and what type of person would I be if I left her alone?

A bang sounds, followed by a gentle curse. I smirk. At least I'm not the only one to walk into something.

"Then I'll grab a seat in the middle; put my feet up on the chair in front of me, watch the show and pretend you don't exist".

"That's harsh".

"Oh make up your mind" she states coming closer. "You want to come watch and then you don't. Men like you never appreciate anything".

"Well hold on now… will food be present?" I ask feeling a slight pressure of my back guiding me to where I think the exit was.

"I don't share" she states. "Go sit outside tonight and look for the moon if you're that interested".

I force myself to stop moving so I can tug on my jacket. "Maybe I will", I say shoving my arm into one of the sleeves. "I was holding out on you before but that's okay. I'll watch the moon through _my_ telescope". I mean I can purchase one soon at least.

"What type?" she asks.

"Type you see through".

This time she's the one that laughs. Its quiet but I can feel it every time she breathes on the back of my neck. "To be honest I could do with a reminder? I think my memory's gotten pretty foggy over the years". My voice comes out lower, baiting her. Can she tell? Would she agree?

Her heavy sigh gives me my answer. I open my mouth as the light blinds me. I squeeze my eyes shut as the room brightens up. When I open them I notice the bulbs flickering on and off in some sort of sequence. I spin around, finally seeing her. All of her. The long brown hair styled into a braid over her shoulder. The chunky leather boots that are partially hidden beneath a baby blue knee length dress. The silver eyes that reflected the lights around us making me question whether there was any truth to my claim that she was the show. My throat's so dry. Maybe it is warm. Can you get heatstroke inside?

The only thing I can do is smile. The embarrassing kind. I can't control it and I'm instantly paranoid that she'll think I look creepy, standing and grinning at her all the while saying nothing. I try to stop by biting my bottom lip, but my cheeks refuse to hide my dimples and instead I look like a child excited to give away someone else's secret. So I give up.

I lean pressure back onto my leg, trying to mess up my nerves and then I sway side to side, making sure that no matter what I'm thinking now, my feet are well and truly on the ground and that's where they'll stay.

I lock eyes with her and curl my toes trying to clutch onto the ground beneath my shoes. Gosh I hope I don't forget.

* * *

Authors note ~ I'm back. Shoot, I haven't posted for two weeks! :o This is loosely based off of 'dating the rebel tycoon'. I don't own the hunger games or its characters. I hope you enjoyed! I'm posting a ton of new WIPs whilst I work on updates the next of which should be: Blood spilled, locked lover. I'd live to hear what you think! Please read and review, I love hearing your feedback! :)


End file.
